I Will
by AnimaImagine
Summary: After the Battle Of Five Armies and Thorin's gold sickness, Bilbo plans to spend an important hobbits' holiday with him. Valentine's Day-themed. Thilbo


**Everyone lives in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit if I did it will be too inappropriate to show in theaters. **

**I Will**

* * *

The lonely mountain stands tall and proud. Dwarves went back to living in Erebor,thriving once more. It has been two years since the Company more like Bard the bowman defeated Smaug. As well as the Battle Of Five Armies and Thorin's gold sickness ended.

Those past years took a toll on Bilbo Baggins. But finally it's over and Bilbo can celebrate a very important holiday for the hobbits, Valentine's Day.

Bilbo chose to stay and live in Erebor. He passed down Bag End to Frodo for him to take care of as well. He then explained to Thorin and the others all about hobbits culture. He did all those things because...he was in love with the King under the Mountain.

Bilbo will be spending this day with Thorin, courting and seducing him.

Oh yes. He will. He just didn't know what was going to happen.

* * *

"'Ello Thorin," Bilbo walked up(swayed) to Thorin, who was standing in the hall.

"Ah," Thorin nodded, "Hello burglar. Do you need something?"

Bilbo shook his head. "No ,but I did want to give you this though." The hobbit brought out a plate of cookies from behind his back.

Thorin smiled and bit into a cookie. He moaned. "Delicious. Thank you burglar."

Bilbo pouted."Oh please Thorin," He touched the Dwarf's muscular arm. "Call me Bilbo." He then walked away from the overly confused Dwarf who was now holding the plate of cookies.

"I will,"the king whispered.

* * *

That day was filled with gifts and a dance breaking out between Bilbo and Thorin. Finally it was dinner time when Thorin came sprinting into the dinner hall.

"Uncle!" "Thorin!"

Thorin put his hand up and sat down in his chair.

"No need to shout,"Thorin finally said.

"What's wrong Uncle,"Fili and Kili asked.

"The hal-Bilbo has been acting strange all day. Giving me gifts,food and he made me dance with him!"

"It might be a hobbit,"Bofur said pointing his fork out. The Dwarves nodded.

"Indeed it is," Gandalf entered the room and took his place at the table. "Remember when Bilbo told us all about the hobbits culture? Today is one of the most important day to them. It's Valentine's Day, a day about love and most hobbits court another,"Gandalf explained.

Thorin leaned forward. "What are you saying then wizard?"

"Bilbo is courting you King under the Mountain."

Silence and awkwardness filled the room.

Thorin spoke up. "Me?Why would the halfling court me!?"

"Maybe he started liking you after you hugged him,"Ori whispered.

Thorin slammed his has hands on the table which made Ori jump and grip Dwalin's arm.

"No! First he shouldn't be courting me with a halflings way! Second it's wrong. I should be with a dwarf not a hobbit!"

"Thorin-" "Um...Thorin-"

"Most of all I don't love him," Thorin's voice echoed throughout the room which ended with a clang.

The dwarves turned their heads over to a tear-filled and flushed Bilbo, a metal necklace laying at his feet.

"Bilbo," Gandalf stood up. "Leave me alone!" Bilbo ran out of the room.

The dwarves turned to look at their king. Thorin just gaped.

"Thorin Oakenshield,"Gandalf yelled with a looming darkness growing over him. "Why would you say such lies?"

Thorin rubbed his temples." I didn't want him to get hurt," he whispered.

"What,"Oin said.

Thorin ignored him and continued. "I saw how everything especially my gold sickness effect him. If I courted him...loved him, I fear I will hurt him again."

There was silence again.

"Uncle, me and Kili can help you," Fili blurted out.

"That is actually a great idea. Thorin?"

"I will cooperate. No, I will show my apologies and love," Thorin said.

* * *

Bilbo sat on his bed in the room that the dwarves given him, crying.

The hobbit's heart felt like it was gone, floating away into heartbreak. 'Why does Thorin need to say those things? I guess I deserved it. Love between a dwarf and hobbit will never ex-."

Knock Knock.

Bilbo jumped, gasping.

"Who is it?"

"Bilbo it's me Thorin. Can you open the door?"

"Why should I," Bilbo snapped.

"Please Bilbo, I wish to talk to you. Open the door please," the King begged.

"Bilbo," Thorin nodded, "Can I come in?" Bilbo stepped away from the door. Thorin entered the room then faced Bilbo.

"Here. I believe it's yours but wanted to give it to me." Thorin placed the necklace in Bilbo's hands.

"So, you decline?"

"No, it's now yours as a courting gift from me," Thorin smiled but then frowned.

"Bilbo," The hobbit looked at him. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean that."

"Really," Bilbo asked. "Yes, I love you Bilbo Baggins," Thorin leaned forward and kissed Bilbo deeply on the mouth.

* * *

"Do you think Thorin went with the plan correctly," Kili asked Fili. A low moan was heard.

"I think so," Fili chuckled.

* * *

Hours later Bilbo and Thorin lay in bed. Thorin was awake caressing Bilbo's face and arm. Bilbo snuggled closer to Thorin. The King smiled and whispered,

"I will love you forever, my hobbit."

* * *

**The End**

**Hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
